Division of Harrison
The Division of Harrison is a Craftian federal division in the Bankera Capital Territory. It was created in 2010 and was first contested at the federal election later that year. It is named Harry Harrison (1936–1997), the 10th Premier of the Province of Craftia, serving from 1969 to 1974. The division is located in the western and northwestern suburbs of Bankera. The sitting member, since the 2070 federal election, is Tasha Arledge, a member of the National United Party. History For most of its history, Harrison has been a marginal seat, frequently changing hands between the left and right. The seat historically had a slight Conservative lean, although encroaching urbanisation and demographic changes in the northwest part of the electorate have all but eliminated the Conservative vote, and since the 2040s it has largely been marginal between the United Party and the Liberal Party of Craftia. In the 2055 redistribution, the northern suburbs of Cipolla and Heathwick, traditionally United-voting areas, were moved into Harrison, while affluent Liberal-voting suburbs in the southern parts of the electorate were moved to neighbouring Panas. These changes have had minimal impact on the seat, which remains highly marginal as of the 2070s. As of the 2070 election, Harrison is very marginal, being held by the United Party on a margin of just 0.74%. Members } | William Lai | Conservative | 2010–2016 |- | 2 | | Frank Stromberg | United | 2016–2027 |- | 3 | | J.S. Harper | Liberal | 2027–2028 |- | 4 | | Davina Ruan | Conservative | 2028–2037 |- | 5 | | Kevin Duong | Conservative | 2037–2040 |- | 6 | | Jennifer Stromberg | United | 2040–2052 |- | 7 | | Tina Takahashi | United | 2052–2058 |- | 8 | | Sydney Clermont | Liberal | 2058–2061 |- | (7) | | Tina Takahashi | United | 2061–2064 |- | (8) | | Sydney Clermont | Liberal | 2064–2070 |- | 9 | | Tasha Arledge | United | 2070– |} Election results } | align="left"|United | align="left"|Tasha Arledge | align="right"|37,844 | align="right"|35.83 | align="right"| +3.80 |- | | align="left"|Liberal | align="left"|Sydney Clermont | align="right"|35,531 | align="right"|33.64 | align="right"|–0.51 |- | | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|Logan Sultan | align="right"|18,652 | align="right"|17.66 | align="right"| +1.96 |- | | align="left"|Greens | align="left"|Nikki Gutierrez | align="right"|10,763 | align="right"|10.19 | align="right"|–1.35 |- | | align="left"|Socialist | align="left"|Wyatt Honig | align="right"|1,489 | align="right"|1.41 | align="right"| +0.24 |- | | align="left"|Reform | align="left"|Kim Blackburn | align="right"|1,236 | align="right"|1.17 | align="right"|–1.49 |- | | align="left"|Independent | align="left"|Garry Ni | align="right"|106 | align="right"|0.10 | align="right"| +0.10 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Total formal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|105,620 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|96.71 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"| +0.99 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Informal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|3,594 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|3.29 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–0.99 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Turnout | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|109,214 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|97.73 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"| +1.90 |- ! colspan="6" align="left"|Two-party-preferred result |- | | align="left"|United | align="left"|Tasha Arledge | align="right"|53,592 | align="right"|50.74 | align="right"| +1.70 |- | | align="left"|Liberal | align="left"|Sydney Clermont | align="right"|52,028 | align="right"|49.26 | align="right"|–1.70 |- | | colspan="2" align="left" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|United gain from Liberal ! align="right"|Swing | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"| +1.70 ! |}